Scalar Product of Del Operator and a Given Vector
by ss1kewl
Summary: (or Divergence Themed Clexa Week). Seven drabbles for Clexa Week. Someone doesn't die: Anya speaks freely to her Heda and former Second.
1. Day 1 - Romantic Union

Title: Scalar Product of Del Operator and a Given Vector of a General Law (or Canon Divergence Themed Clexa Week)

Day 1, Monday – Romantic Union

Summary: Clarke has never looked more beautiful than now as she walked down the aisle.

Author's Note: My first Clexa fic contribution. Try not to be too harsh on me. Lol.

* * *

Lexa looked at her reflection in the mirror at the ark. Her entire being was filled with anxiety and she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was clad in her warrior uniform with her red sash against her back. Though this tradition of the Arkers required dresses and such, there was nothing greater than being in full battle gear for an event. Most of the Grounders were wearing as such and Lexa could see several of them behind her, making sure they looked the best they could be.

Indra's eyes met Lexa's in the mirror. The commander's gaze grew hard, as the general was not pleased. Lexa clenched her jaw as Indra spoke her thoughts.

" _Heda osir nou gaf kom do disha._ " (Commander, we do not need to do this.)

The commander shook her head sternly and gave her part, " _Osir souda_." (We must.)

Seconds passed between their intense gaze before Indra's softened and she dropped her head, " _Sha, Heda."_

The music then began to play, signaling the start of the program. Lexa took in a deep breath as her anxiety returned full force. She licked her lips and began walking down the aisle. Several of the people were there, a nice mix of Grounders and Arkers. After taking her spot, Lexa took in the other people on the platform.

Of course there was Bellamy, standing there in his nice suit and a wide smile on his face. Ever since the peace, tailors and dressmakers were creating more fashion on this earth. Octavia had decided to go with Arker clothes and wore a decent gown. Lincoln was the same and wore a suit rather than his battle gear, which Lexa knew Indra, did not approve of.

Monty and Jasper didn't look too bad in their suits while Raven managed to still look good in her dress despite the brace on her leg. Nyko seemed to be the only one dressed like Lexa in his battle gear. Lexa became jittery as her anxiety now seemed to skyrocket for the presence of the bride.

Her wait did not take long as she looked find sparkling blue eyes. Clarke never looked more beautiful than she did now as she walked down the aisle. Abby was walking down with her, a bright smile one her face and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Lexa never thought she would be here today. It never crossed her mind, not even once. Her forgiveness for leaving her at the base of the mountain was all she wanted.

Thankfully, Clarke was able to forgive her. There relationship was full of animosity from Clarke; rocky at best. However they were able to work it out to the beginnings of a friendship that Lexa was greatly thankful for. Clarke finally reached the altar in front of Councilman Kane and Lexa gave her a tentative smile that was returned.

Lexa fell in love with this beautiful woman when she first stepped through her tent, challenging her and seeking an alliance. An alliance that took time to develop but strengthened over time only to be broken by the Heda. It would also take time for the wounds to heal and Lexa licked her lips as she more heard her heartbeat in her ears rather than feel it in her chest.

Lexa was thankful for the time. Thankful for the forgiveness, friendship, and love she received. Today would mark the day of the beginning until separation by death. It was now more than anything that Lexa could feel the pity-filled gaze of Indra on her face that she chose to ignore to pay attention to Councilman Kane.

"Do you, Clarke Griffin, take Bellamy Blake, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health-"

The words began to fade from Lexa as the sound of her beating heart was all she could hear. Clarke's bright blue eyes focused onto Bellamy's. Time was not able to heal all wounds in the way Lexa had hoped. For the time she disappeared from Clarke, Bellamy filled in the gaping hole. Yes, her and Clarke were able to repair their relationship but nothing more than friendship.

Lexa would never regret her decision on the mountain that day however because her people will always come first. Head over heart. The Heda belongs to her people. Though she feels herself sinking and drowning because her heart was calling for the Skai Prisa, time would not grant it to her.

The commander accepts the consequence time granted her. To forever watch the one she loves, love another. With two words, the final nail is pounded into her figurative coffin that holds any semblance of Lexa and all that is left is Heda.

Clarke's eyes shine as she looks from Kane and back to her beloved.

"I do."

* * *

I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. I seriously was aiming for fluffy goodness and this shit popped up. . I feel that this happens to me all the time.


	2. Day 2 - Lexa Never Left

Title: Scalar Product of Del Operator and a Given Vector (or Divergence Themed Clexa Week)

Day 2, Tuesday – Lexa Never Left

Summary: Grounders and Arkers alike were together as one people with a common goal to get their people back from the Mountain Men.

Author's Note: Self explanatory, Lexa never left Clarke at the mountain

* * *

"Stay with Clarke," Lexa pushed against Lincoln, commanding him to stay with the Sky Princess.

She turned to her warriors with a nod, " _Gyon au!_ " (Go!)

They maneuvered quickly as they ran up towards the gunshots. Her guards followed obediently, keeping their Heda from any harm. After their ascent, they found the riflemen, most of them without their suits, indicating that the bone marrow transplant was being used on more of the Mountain Men.

Lexa pulled out her sword with ease as she caught one of the men with a slash across his arm. A pained yell escaped him but was cut short as she promptly embedded her blade through his chest. He was kicked off of her sword before she proceeded with the next rifleman. The guards were quickly working along side her and they ignored the call of one of the riflemen who was trying to communicate with them.

"Wait! We have an offer for you! Let me speak with the Commander," Emerson had his arms up as he told the others to stop shooting.

The shooting had stopped but that did not prevent the Grounders from continuing their assault. After twisting out her blade from another chest, Lexa gave an order to the rest of her warriors.

" _Chil yu daun."_ (Stand down)

Her guard stopped abruptly but it was done, as Emerson was the only one left standing with his arms up. Lexa nodded her head towards the soldier and the Grounders approached him. Emerson smirked; it appeared Cage was right in telling him that the Commander was smart and would listen.

Emerson was roughly pushed forwards but that didn't stop his smirk from dropping, _"Heda, em gaf in gon chich op yu_ ," (He wishes to speak with you.)

Lexa squinted at the soldier, his smirk not settling well with her and only causing her rage. She glanced at her warriors who had similar emotions in that this Mountain Man was exuding himself as greater than their Heda.

"Speak."

Emerson continued smirking, "We would like to make an offer for you, Commander. We will return your people and cause no more harm amongst the Grounders if you leave now."

"And of the ones from the sky?"

"Just you and your people alone. We have no more use for your people."

Lexa glanced at her warriors whose jaws clenched. He spoke as if they were animals and taking this deal would go completely against the clan's entire belief:

" _Jus drein…"_ she started.

" _JUS DAUN!"_ her warriors roared back.

With a strong nod from their commander, the warriors accosted the smug soldier. His smirk dropped immediately before a blade entered his body from each warrior. Lexa stepped forward with her sword, silent as she thrust her sword through his chest and twisted it back out. Emerson fell on the dirt-covered floor, lifeless.

* * *

"Pull!"

Lincoln and his fellow Grounders began to pull the door open and a loud war cry erupted from the large army. They had done it, they broke through the unbreakable fortress known as Mount Weather. In the space of the removed door were the retreating backs of the Mountain Men that were pushing back the captive Grounders.

"They have our people!"

The army, Grounders and Arkers alike, charged forward, flooding the halls with a people hungry for blood. Clarke took a step into the place that had held her captive and she felt a sense of justice as Lexa stood by her side, blood coating her cheeks.

Stormy green eyes locked onto fierce blues. This was it. The fight for their people.

Something was wrong. They were supposed to have an army on the inside brought together by Bellamy. Indra looked over at Octavia who was growing restless. All the warriors and soldiers standing outside of the entrance to the Reaper door and into Mt. Weather still had not opened. Where was Bellamy?

The door slid open and a disheveled Bellamy was at the door. He looked worse for wear, slightly covered in soot, "They took them! Every single one of them!"

He had a panicked look on his face as he tried to coherently explain, "The harvest chamber was just…empty. They took Jasper and them and…O?!"

"Bell," Octavia took a step and embraced her brother before pushing him slightly away, "What do you mean they took them?"

Bellamy licked his lips and shook his head, "I don't know, but the harvest chamber was empty and Jasper and the rest were taken. Probably to take all of their bone marrow. I came here as quick as I could, we could use some help."

Indra didn't need to hear more as she ordered everyone to charge forward.

* * *

"Clarke!" Lexa shoved the girl hard, preventing her from receiving a bullet to the chest.

An Arker shot down the soldier and Clarke let out a sigh of relief, missing the grimace on the other girl's face.

They had surged into the mountain and found that the Grounders that had been offered to Lexa were being escorted somewhere else. They were everywhere and it was much more difficult than they expected. Each floor they checked was clear of people and they were met with more soldiers. Doing this floor-by-floor was taking too long.

More soldiers seemed to appear out of nowhere, with more ammunition and Lexa gritted her teeth. The cocks of the guns were heard and Lexa nodded to herself. Clarke would be a great leader.

"Find Bellamy and the others," the commander said to the blonde.

Clarke's eyebrows furrowed before her eyes widened as she felt herself pushed once more, this time down the chute that she was standing next to, "Lexa no!"

The sounds of gunfire rang in Clarke's ears.

* * *

Clarke somehow managed to find herself in the control room with Monty and Bellamy. Dante stood in front of them. After she got separated from Lexa, she could only hope the girl was still alive. Lexa had to be somewhere in the midst of it all, she did not see her corpse in the screens so there was still hope. What the screens did show however was the room full of the Arkers that had been captured. Most were from the original 100 but there were others as well. Particularly Abby Griffin.

Instead of using only one drill, Cage had his people using multiple drills for efficiency. Clarke took in a shaky breath before radioing in to Cage, forcing Dante to speak to his son.

Clarke began to bargain with him, "Cage, put a stop to this or I will shoot your father."

Through the monitors, Clarke could see the man hesitate before he nodded to one of his soldiers. They had just started drilling Raven but they pulled her off the table. In her place, Abby Griffin was strapped to the table.

Cage's voice crackled through the radio, " _I love you, dad_."

He couldn't give up, he knew that. Giving up would mean suicide for his people. Clarke didn't hesitate as she squeezed the trigger to kill Dante. She took in another shaky breath before speaking into the radio once more.

"If you do not stop this Cage, I will irradiate level 5."

Her eyes met Monty's who was working as fast as he could to gain control of the windows. This was it; there was no other choice. Clarke watched the screens sorrowfully as her mother screamed from the drill. She watched as Jasper escaped his cuffs and stepped towards Cage. He had brought his arms up to kill the man, only managing to nick his shoulder before Jasper was now strapped to another gurney.

The other screens showed the attempts of the Grounders as they tried to make their way through the Mountain Men's weaponry. People were falling, Grounders, Arkers, Mountain Men; this was war. Clarke wished with every fiber of her being that Lexa was with her. This was no easy choice because there wasn't really one.

 _For our people._

Lexa's voice echoed in her mind and she steeled her resolve. Monty turned to look at Clarke with trepidation in his voice.

"It's ready."

* * *

The smell of rotting flesh was everywhere: old, young, men, women, soldiers, innocent people… Clarke felt like throwing up as she replayed the moment she and Bellamy pulled the lever.

There were still a few Mountain Men left, the ones who were now immune but quickly eliminated by the Grounders. Soon, the whole mountain erupted into a chilling war cry.

" _JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!"_

* * *

Clarke stoically stood outside as Cage Wallace was tied against a post as per Grounder culture. It was ironic that they had placed him right outside, where he had dreamed to be. He was barely recognizable as the wounds covered his entire body. His voice had given out ages ago and Clarke couldn't find it in herself to feel remorse for this man.

A warm hand squeezed her shoulder before a blood soaked Lexa stepped forward to end the life of Cage Wallace. She marched with her back straight and her head held high before she pulled out her sword. Another life to be taken.

* * *

They won. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.

Clarke sure didn't feel as if she won. All she can see and smell are the rotting flesh of the innocent people. She tries to justify it and flash back to her bother getting drilled, the Grounders being shot down by the weaponry, and the sounds of gun fire as Lexa pushed her down the chute.

She imagines Cage tied to the post, receiving slash after slash. Yet, her mind still can't stop seeing the lifeless eyes of Maya, of the elders, the children… Clarke curled herself into a ball on the furs of the bed in the tent.

The blonde is now rocking herself back and forth, "I bear it so they don't have to."

It's a mantra she now chants as the echoes of her soul feel like they're slipping from her fingers. The distant words of life being more than just surviving are lost on her. This was what everyone was doing. Just surviving. The Mountain Men from the radiation and Grounders. The Grounders from each other and the Mountain Men. The Arkers from the Earth.

Did it still explain away the purpose of killing off the entire population of Mount Weather?

"I bear it so they don't have to. I bear it so they don't have to."

Clarke felt strong arms pull her into a soft chest. Lexa is quiet as Clarke continues her mantra. Soon, her voice fades and the blonde turns around in the commander's embrace. She placed her head over the bandaged shoulder due to several bullets. Bullets that were meant for Clarke.

Lexa runs a hand through her blonde tresses, "You are a great leader, Clarke kom Skaikru."

A whisper escapes the traumatized princess, "I bear it so they don't have to."

Lexa responds with her own mantra from when blood was first spilt on her hands, "A Heda belongs to her people."

* * *

That…was longer than I expected. Seriously, it was originally 500 words long and it became…this. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it but I kept rewriting it and I was getting frustrated. I basically just wanted to show that the same events happened with a hard decision. I feel that those decisions were important for Clarke [and even Bellamy] to make to grow as a leader. If that made any sense. Sorry, it's late at night. Lol.


	3. Day 3 - Role Reversal

Title: Scalar Product of Del Operator and a Given Vector (or Divergence Themed Clexa Week)

Day 3, Wednesday – Role Reversal

Summary: Lexa was born in space.

* * *

Lexa nervously licked her lips as she was escorted towards the gate of the Ark. She never thought she would be here. It had only been six weeks but it felt as if she and the 100, now forty-seven, had been there for the longest time. The girl could faintly remember first stepping onto this Earth.

* * *

The air was so much cleaner down here and it was such a head rush. Oxygen filled her lungs without abandonment; it was nothing like the limited stale oxygen up on the ark. They made it. Earth was inhabitable. The rest of the prisoners, juvenile delinquents, were whooping and hollering, basking in the joy of a chance at new life. That was until her eyes settled in on the mountain across from them; they had landed miles away from their initial destination.

* * *

"We need to get to Mt. Weather," Lexa stated firmly to her fellow delinquents who weren't even paying any attention to her.

One of the heavier boys, Brian, grunted at her, "Really Carey? You're gonna obey Chancellor Porter's every order?"

"Of course she is, Quint. Ever the faithful Ark Guard's daughter just like your ever faithful father who stands by Indra's side, isn't that right, Commander?" a smug smirk was directed in the Lexa's direction at the loose use of their Chancellor's first name.

"Don't call me that."

The taller girl laughed, the corners of her almond shaped eyes crinkling, "Oh but why can't I? After all, you give the orders and we're supposed to obey or we risk getting floated."

Lexa scowled at the mocking she was receiving from the older girl, "We are basically going to die here if we do not get our supplies. You ever think of that, Lachman? We need party to at least go out and retrieve it."

"She's right, Anya," a deep but gentle voice interceded. It was none other than the infamous boy who lived under the floorboards. "And I'm going with her."

"Lincoln, you don't need to go," she furrowed her brows in concern over her younger brother.

The tall, lanky boy was firm with his sister, "Anya, I'm going."

"It's settled then," Lexa said, trying to keep the satisfaction out of her voice. "Let's go Lincoln."

* * *

Settling in here was so different, they had thought they were the only people left of mankind. They were incredibly wrong when they found out that the Grounders had survived. Lexa steeled her resolve as she passed the gate and another entourage came to escort her to the ominous looking tent. This entourage looked less friendly and Lexa knew it was for valid reasons.

* * *

"Lexa, they're coming! We need to get to the dropship!" Nyko yelled gruffly.

"Hold on, Olson! Everyone inside, gunners stay in position! We can't let them through the gate! We have to buy Luna some time!" Lexa ordered as she fired another shot into a Grounder.

They were only able to hold their position for a few minutes before the Grounders broke through the gate. Lexa soon directed everyone to the dropship where they desperately tried to hold off as long as they could.

"We need to shut the door, Lexa!" Nyko once again yelled, shooting alongside Ryder.

Lexa shook her head as she stood at the head of the dropship, helping them defend the door, "Anya's still not back. Neither is Costia."

The Grounders were soon flooding their place and nearing the doors of the dropship. Lexa looked to the side to see one of their own taken out. She gritted her teeth before she ushered everyone further inside and personally shutting the doors with Nyko.

She frantically turned around and looked over at the mechanic, "Morgan, is it ready?"

Luna barely managed a nod at their appointed leader and she held up the remote, "How does fried Grounder sound?"

* * *

Lexa felt small as she was escorted to the tent. This was it, a chance for an alliance with the formidable Grounders. At the entrance of the tent stood a rather tall man with tan skin and freckles across his face. He towered over her with a slight scowl on his face.

"If you so much as look at her wrong, I will slit her throat."

A cold chill ran up Lexa's spine and she clenched her jaw, failing to stop her heart from racing. She gave a stiff nod and followed the man into the tent. Right on the inside of the tent stood another grounder, a mask around her face and a rather intimidating axe in hand.

She walked further inside and saw their leader sitting on a throne and one of her generals to her left. He had a snarl on his face and a thirst for blood in his eyes. Lexa recognized him as the chief of Ton DC, Murphy. The brunette then focused her gaze into bright blue eyes.

Blue eyes were framed with blonde hair and black war paint around her eyes. It was decorated in such a way like a killer butterfly. The wings near her eyes were fatter than the bottom wings that stretched down her whole face, her jaw and finally stopped half way down her neck. She was currently rotating a rather sharp blade in her hand.

Lexa didn't know if her pulse was racing because she was standing in front of the great leader of the Grounders out of fear or out of intrigue. Clarke fiddled with her blade as she took in the sight of this Sky Commander that she was having problems with for quite some time.

This girl stirred something inside of her that she had not felt in awhile but she swiftly pushed it down. Now would not be the time, she had her people to think about and this girl had to answer to her. Cool blue eyes connected with hardened green eyes. Their connection was electric and Clarke felt as if she was drowning and her ears filled with only the sound of her heart. Lexa felt like her soul was being scrutinized and judged but the beginnings of a slow burn settled in the middle of her chest.

"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive, Lexa kom Skai Kru."

The Grounder's Princess' voice was husky and raw; exuding authority and demanding respect that it nearly floored Lexa.

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us, Clarke kom Tri Kru."

The Sky People's Commander's voice was firm and controlled; not backing down from the intimidating princess.

Unbeknownst to them, they had a certain effect on each other. An accelerated heart rate that beat together as one.

* * *

WhenWhen I was first writing this, I realized I had to make a jump or I would be writing the entirety of season 1 and we'd never meet Clarke. I wanted it to end right when she first meets Clarke because we all know that's when our Heda fell in love with the Sky Girl, right? So why not the same here? (:

Also, the last names of the Grounders were for the most part taken from the actors playing them. A few were just made up since I couldn't find who played them on The 100 Wiki.


	4. Day 4 - Tropes

Title: Scalar Product of Del Operator and a Given Vector of a General Law (or Divergence Themed Clexa Week)

Day 4, Thursday – Tropes

Summary: Lexa and Clarke discuss alternate realities underneath the starry sky.

ss1kewl's (Author's) Note: The trope will be revealed at the end of the fic.

* * *

Two bodies lay side by side on the grass, staring up at the vast sky. The crescent moon and the millions of stars illuminated their surroundings. Their heads were laying near each other as they basked in the much-needed quiet.

"Clarke."

The Commander's voice was nice and crisp, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Clarke had been on the verge of falling asleep right, not quite realizing how tired she was. Laying here with Lexa was relaxing, especially since she could be at ease now that their people were at peace.

"You used to be part of the stars."

She received a non-committal sound, "Mhm. Some of those stars are also planets."

Lexa slowly blinked as her mind wandered, "Like this one?"

Clarke paused in thought, as she knew the other planets were uninhabitable, "Maybe. I don't know. For all we know, there could be galaxies, universes, other worlds…similar to our own."

The dark haired woman nodded her head, "Alternate realities, even?"

A chuckle escaped Clarke's lips, "Possible. There could be another you running around somewhere."

Lexa remained quiet at the statement, her own thoughts mulling around in her mind. She turned slowly so that she faced the sky girl. Her voice was not louder than a mere whisper but the words held a deep conviction.

"Only if there was another you to keep me company."

And Clarke felt her heart leap into her throat as smooth fingers slipped between her own. She turned to look at the hardened commander, her eyes betraying her as they held such a tender look. The sky girl squeezed Lexa's hand before shuffling closer and resting her head on a strong shoulder.

"I'm sure the universe wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _In an alternate reality_

The Commander stood over the maps of the battle tent, going over every single possible strategy once the acid fog was off. Though they had a big army, the Grounders would not be able to do any damage until the Mountain Men's formidable weapon was taken care of.

A rustle was heard as the tent flap opened, causing the Commander to turn around to see two figures fast approaching. The one in front, a tall grounder woman with plaited black hair, held a look of disdain on her face as the sky person behind her kicked the back of her knees.

She was quickly on the ground with a stoic face as the man behind her grunted. The man was relatively tall but he did not have the same physique as the Grounders. His hair was a mass of short, wavy, blonde locks and he had a snarl on his face. The man's bright blue eyes held an intense fury in them that the Commander met straight on.

"You sent her to kill, Augustus? I told you he wouldn't be a problem," he nearly growled.

Cold grey-green eyes looked into Ryder's eyes before an order was growled out, "Leave us."

Ryder made eye contact with her leader and nodded slowly, understanding that her previous order to eliminate the potential threat of Augustus was still in effect. She made a move to leave after getting on her feet but was stopped by the blonder man who stood several inches taller than her.

"No, I'm not letting her out of my sight," his blonde brows came together in fury as he blocked the Grounder's path.

The Commander sighed before addressing Ryder, "Stand down for now and wait for my command."

Ryder gave another nod before she left the tent, the blonde man finally letting her pass. This left the two leaders alone and the blonde stalked forward towards the Commander who walked around to put on wrist cuffs.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Axel?! You can't just kill everyone you don't trust."

Axel paused and glared at the Arker's acknowledged leader, "Actually Kara, yes I can."

The blonde man growled at the Commander's tone before following him further into the tent, the back of his braids disappearing to grab something from one of the rooms, "I won't let you."

A scoff escaped Axel's lips as he turned his Mohawked head around. He held an exasperated look on his face at the scrawnier man, "You were willing to let him die two days ago. Nothing has changed."

Kara clenched his jaw, "You're wrong. _I_ have."

The Sky Prince walked away from the Commander, "Augustus is a threat. If you weren't so close to him you would see that."

This riled up Kara even further, "It's _because_ I'm close to her that I know he's loyal. His sister, Isabelle, the one _working_ to turn off the acid fog, is more important to him than anyone. He would _never_ endanger her life."

"Are you willing to risk everything on that?" Axel wouldn't, not when he had so many of his people's lives in his hands. "On your feelings?"

A sardonic smile crossed Kara's face, "Yes. You say having feelings makes me weak but _you're_ weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite, Axel, but you're a liar."

Something changes in the demeanor of the Commander and a flash of vulnerability become visible in his eyes, albeit very brief. He goes to retaliate that statement but finds himself threatened when Kara takes a furious step forward.

"You felt something for Geraldine," he steps forward and Axel is forced a step back.

"You're still haunted by Kostos," another step back.

Kara is taking several steps forward now, "You want everyone to think you're above it all but I see right through you."

Axel's heartbeat increases as he feels the sense of vulnerability escalating in his chest. He's never felt so transparent before and this damn Sky Prince was the cause of it all. His throat was dry and he couldn't speak back, and unfortunately, he had backed into the middle post of the tent. The Commander couldn't handle this, not with this infatuation that he had since the irritating blonde stepped forward for an alliance with his people.

His stormy grey-green eyes locked with Kara's, "Get. Out."

"250 people died in that village. I know you felt for them but you let them burn."

Their faces were incredibly close now and Axel felt himself lowering down his defenses around this man. He had finally had a rebuttal in this seemingly one-sided debate.

"Not everyone. Not you."

Their eyes met, Kara searching blindly for some kind of trickery or hidden agenda. These… _feelings_ that the Commander always seemed to stir within him greatly intensified. He didn't miss the way Axel's eyes drifted down to his lips and he found himself gulping.

"What do you mean, not me?" he whispered.

Axel clenched his jaw and hoarsely replied, "You matter. To me."

A slight pause settled between the two before Kara surged forward, one hand gripped the post by Axel's waist and the other resting on the taller man's jaw. Their lips met together roughly from the high energy they expended in their argument and Kara moaned as the commander pulled their hips together.

The kiss was heated and the blonde knew that his lips would be bruised after. He grunted as he was flipped around so that his back was against the post. The sky man couldn't help but rock his hips against the grounders with a groan. Their make out session continued for several minutes and only began to simmer down when Axel laced his fingers through Kara's blonde locks. Those fingers massaged his scalp in time to the massage of their lips.

Axel slowly pulled back and took in a deep breath, his lips still tingling and his pants feeling awfully tight. Kara leaned his back against the post, his legs feeling like jelly and rested he his forehead against a strong shoulder. Their hips were still connected and Kara did his best to keep from rocking them into the obvious arousal of the Commander.

"Kara…"

The blonde looked up into hesitant grey-green eyes, loving the way his name sounded coming from Axel's lips, waiting for him to continue. He doesn't have to wait long and he feels his heart leap at the confession.

"I will always want you by my side."

* * *

So that was Rule 63, gender bender time if you didn't quite catch that. Here are the names of the gender bent characters though I believe most of them are obvious.

Clarke – Kara [I named him after Supergirl since I reference Clarke as Superman]

Lexa – Axel

Octavia – Augustus

Ryder – Ryder [still, lol]

Bellamy – Isabelle

Gustus – Geraldine

Costia – Kostos


	5. Day 5 - Someone Doesn't Die

Title: Scalar Product of Del Operator and a Given Vector of a General Law (or Divergence Themed Clexa Week)

Day 5, Friday – Someone doesn't die

Summary: Anya speaks freely to her Heda and former Second.

ss1kewl's (Author's) Note: A short conversational drabble

* * *

"Congratulations, Heda."

"Anya."

"We are now at peace with Skaikru and the Azgeda have been treated appropriately."

"A peace that I hope will occur for a long time in the Coalition."

"We have you to thank."

"The Heda belongs to her people."

"Of course."

"…"

"…Lexa."

"Anya."

"During this time of peace you can perhaps indulge yourself."

"Indulge myself ?"

"The Skai Prisa."

"I cannot do that, Anya. Head over heart because-"

" _Hodnes laik kwelness_. I know." ( _Love is weakness_ )

"Then you know it is foolish to do so."

"But love can also be strength, Lexa."

"…"

"You may have perfected your face to show you do not care but your eyes betray you. It is quite clear you are in love with Clarke."

"I never said I was not."

"But you fear what will come if you pursue it."

"It is something I am not privileged to pursue."

"Because you left her at the mountain."

"…yes."

"A decision that saved us from further casualties."

"…"

"Yet you cannot help to think of the casualties she had."

"I do not regret my decision to take the Mounan's offer."

"Then why do you say leaving her at the mountain does not allow you to pursue the Skai Prisa?"

"Because I made that decision, I lost my privilege."

"Lexa, I do not follow what you are saying."

"I betrayed Clark and left her at the base of the mountain. In turn losing my privilege of her trust."

"Yet you do not regret the decision you made."

"No, it is a price I must pay as Heda."

"Has she not forgiven you?"

"…"

"Lexa?"

"Yes, she has."

"If she has then why are keeping yourself from her?"

"I _told_ you, Anya. Head-"

"Over heart but your heart is screaming at you Lexa. It is a time of peace and celebration. A time you can enjoy for _yourself_."

"I cannot be that selfish and how would you know what my heart is screaming?"

"You are not very subtle, _Leksa_. Your eyes are always roaming and searching for hers. If love is weakness then your weakness is showing every time she is around. It is all in your eyes."

"…"

"The Skai Prisa's eyes are also very telling. Much like your own."

"What do you mean?"

"She is waiting for you, Lexa. She already forgave you, did she not?"

"...yes, but waiting for me?"

"The Skai Prisa has given you forgiveness, has fought in our war and come out triumphant. There are no more battles ahead of blood and gore. It is a time of peace and a time for reconciliation…perhaps even love."

"Forgiveness is not equivalent to romantic availability."

"That is why she is waiting for _you_. She is telling you she is ready."

"Clarke has not yet told me these words."

"It is in her eyes, Lexa. It is in the words she does not say. It is in the subtleties but she is waiting. Do not keep the girl waiting too long."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I must go, Anya."

"Would you like me to send Clarke to your tent?"

"…please."

* * *

That's one way to write a fic. Lol. Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to try a different approach to today's Clexa topic. (:


	6. Day 7 - Post S2

Title: Scalar Product of Del Operator and a Given Vector of a General Law (or Divergence Canon Themed Clexa Week)

Day 7, Saturday – Post S2

Summary: It's been three months since the Skai Prisa conquered the mountain men. It's been three months since Lexa left Clarke at the mountain. Their paths cross and Clarke is pissed.

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting anything for day 6 but my writer juices weren't working and I couldn't get a solid drabble out.

* * *

" _Chil yu daun!_ " (Stand down!) Lexa ordered her guard as Clarke came at her once more with a[Lexa's] sword.

Her guard however interjected, " _Heda-_ "

" _Dula op ai chich en bak op!_ " (Do as I say and back up!) Lexa would not have him interfering their altercation.

The guard felt helpless, as it was his duty to make sure no harm came to his Heda but what was he supposed to do against a direct order? Not only that, but the commander was the one who gave Clarke the sword. He had no other choice but to back away from Clarke and took several steps back as his commander took his sword to face Clarke. The sounds of clashing metal filled the air, as did the despairing screams of Clarke as she charged forward.

Clarke was hurt. Clarke was furious. Clarke was in anguish.

Lexa knew of it since her people gave her information about how Clarke took down the Mountain Men. She could clearly see it in her now dull, crazed blue eyes. Every clash of metal reverberated against Clarke's raw hands but she didn't care the pain it caused. She needed the release and Lexa let her. Each blow came with a yell from Clarke and Lexa met it with her guard's sword. The rage within the blonde was as she continued the fight.

The gloom of the winter morning dissipated as the sun rose high in the sky. Clarke may have slowed down but she was not stopping. Lexa watched as the rage in Clarke's eyes slowly dimmed as the fatigue began to take its toll on her. With a quick twist of a wrist and a slight push forward, Clarke was disarmed, the Commander's sword flying out of the sky princess' hand.

Lexa tossed the guard's sword back to him before walking those few steps closer to the blonde. Clarke's eyes were still filled with rage and a need to fight. A need to act on the rage caused her to surge forward once more, causing the guard to flinch. Lexa was quick to wrap her fingers around Clarke's right wrist and gave a subtle shake of her head to her guard, halting him in his steps. Clarke began to pound on Lexa's unguarded chest, not caring her right hand was being held captive. Her words were slurred together and Lexa unflinchingly took every hit.

The sky princess' anger was still raw as she managed to deliver a particularly hard left hook to Lexa's jaw, causing her to let go of her wrist, "You broke our alliance!"

Lexa took a step back at the unexpected collision of fist to her face. This only spurred Clarke further as she advanced towards the brunette. Once more, Lexa stepped forward to close the gap between them. This time she securely pinned down the girl's biceps to prevent more hits toward her face. This did less to deter Clarke and her fists were now pounding into Lexa's chest.

"We could have beaten them together! What about jus drein jus daun?!"

Each punch came with a statement and Clarke's voice cracked.

"You were supposed to be there! I had no choice, I had NO CHOICE!"

Tears were streaming down her dirt-covered face as she drove her fist into Lexa's chest, each strike beginning to lose impact. The Commander stood still as she continued to allow the princess to vent out her anger.

"All of them, dead! For my people…and the blood of the innocent are on my hands!"

Clarke's chest began to heave as the sobs threatened to escape her body. Her voice was incredibly hoarse and immense sorrow reflected themselves in her dull blue eyes. She looked the other girl straight in the eye as she delivered another blow.

"You left me, Lexa! You left _me_ …" her voice cracked.

Lexa kept a stoic face but Clarke could clearly see the pain behind her eyes. Her eyes never lied. The sobs came and the fists finally stopped pounding. Drained from all the energy she expended, Clarke collapsed into Lexa's arms. The strong arms held her up as the sobs wracked her entire body.

Lexa slowly brought the distraught girl to the ground, holding the girl she loved close to her body. Clarke was speaking incoherently now at this point and she could barely be understood. She began to hiccup as her phrases began to loop, saying Lexa was the one at fault. That Clarke struggled to make the right decision. That Lexa left her and her people to die at the mountain.

The Commander's throat bobbled up and down as she gulped down her own tears that she refused to let fall in the presence of the one she betrayed. She would never regret her decision to choose her people fist but to see Clarke in pain like this tore her heart in half. This was the consequence of the choice she made.

Clarke's phrases died down to a whisper before she fell into a fitful sleep. Her last whisper cut Lexa like a knife. It hurt more than all her other pained phrases combined, more than the exclaimed truths of her betrayal. This one was whispered in a tired, coarse throat but filled with all the conviction of a torn apart soul.

" _I hate you._ "

Lexa finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how this came to be. I accidentally wrote it on day 1 which was going to be a flashback but then I thought this was more suited for day 7. (:


End file.
